Batman meets Wonder Woman (Animated Movie)
What mysteries are hidden in the book Ra’s al Ghul hired Catwoman to steal? And why does this caper lead Batman down memory lane—to his childhood fight against actual Nazis? Witness the Caped Crusader’s first encounter with one of the greatest heroes the world has ever known: Wonder Woman! Premiere Date: October 10, 2018 Characters: *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Michael McKean, replaces Adam West, Alana Ulbach for 10-Year Old Bruce Wayne) - 11 years after he, Robin, Catwoman and Wonder Woman tracked down Ra's al Ghul in Paradise Island and stopped him at the end of the first act, the second act showed him retired from being Batman after he forced himself to break his "no-killing" rule to kill the Joker for killing Alfred, unaware that Alfred had a heart attack from the damage, but found himself back in action again when Ra's returned, he had grey hair sides during the time skip *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Lynda Carter) - when Bruce was a boy, she stopped Nazis from hurting him and a young Talia, when she and Batman reunited in 60's, they teamed up to stop Ra's al Ghul from stealing the power of the Lazarus Pit in Paradise Island. 11 years later in the second act, she reunites with Bruce Wayne to fight Ra's al Ghul *Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (Burt Ward) - 11 years after he, Batman, Catwoman and Wonder Woman tracked down Ra's al Ghul in Paradise Island and stopped him at the end of the first act, the second act showed him enrolled in Bludhaven University and taking the name, "Nightwing", even donning the classic disco uniform, and has chest hair. He has some teasing with Barbara Gordon/Batwoman *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Julie Newmar) - was once hired by Talia to retrieve a book, only to be double crossed, and decides help Batman and Robin work with Wonder Woman stop Ra's al Ghul. 11 years after she, Robin, Batman and Wonder Woman tracked down Ra's al Ghul in Paradise Island and stopped him at the end of the first act, the second act showed her working with them again (due to sanctuary in Paradise Island to learn rehabilitation) to stop Ra's. During the 11 year time skip, she no longer wears her cat mask and has a tail *Commissioner Barbara Gordon/Batwoman (Ashley Johnson) - having lost her father, Jim Gordon to old age, she takes up the role of Commissioner during the 11 year time skip, and later joins Batman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing and Catwoman in stopping Ra's, she also dons a new costume similar to her New 52 design, and she had short hair during her time as Commissioner. She has some teasing with Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Chief O'Hara (Shanna Easten) - the original Chief O'Hara's daughter who replaces her father during the 11-year time skip *League of Shadows: **Ra's al Ghul (Graham McTavish, Dee Bradley Baker where he was de-aged into a little boy) - the film's main antagonist, an enemy fought by both Batman and Wonder Woman, he refers Batman as "detective", his goal is to use the Lazarus Pits from Paradise Island and Arkham Asylun to gain immortality and remain immortal forever, he had white grey hairs in his hair in the 11-year time skip. He also revealed to Bruce that he was the man who killed Thomas and Martha Wayne, and that he trained him to become Batman so he can control his destiney, as he wants to make Wayne Manor his new headquarters for the League of Shadows, which Batman refuses as he made a promise to uphold his parents beliefs. At the end, his arrogance of using the Lazarus Pits ends up turning him into a 10-year old boy, as he is placed in juvenile hall, while Talia is taken in custody **Talia al Ghul (Linda Larken, Grey Griffin for Young Talia) - the secondary antagonist, and Ra's al Ghul's daughter, she once met Bruce as a boy when Wayne Manor was attacked by Nazis, she works with her father as an adult as his 2nd-in-command. In the 11-year time skip, she had a white streak in her brown hair **Sensei (George Takai) - shown in flashbacks, the father of Ras Al Ghul **Riddler (Wally Wingert) - shown working with Clayface, Mr. Freeze, Cheetah and Killer Croc for Ra's to fight Batman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Catwoman. During the 11-year time skip, he donned his green question mark tuxedo and wears a bowler hat with a riddle cane, he was defeated by Batman in the halls of Arkham **Basil Karlo/Clayface (Kevin Michael Richardson) - was originally False-Face, shown working with Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Cheetah and Killer Croc for Ra's to fight Batman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Catwoman. During the 11 year time skip, he used to be the criminal False-Face, but was actually named actor Basil Karlo, who later became Clayface. He was defeated by Wonder Woman in the halls of Arkham **Mister Schivel/Mr. Freeze (Frank Welker) - shown working with Clayface, Riddler, Cheetah and Killer Croc for Ra's to fight Batman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Catwoman. During the 11 year time skip, he shaved his head bald. He was defeated by Batgirl/Batwoman in the halls of Arkham **Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (Cree Summer) - Wonder Woman's arch-nemesis, shown working with Clayface, Mr. Freeze, Riddler and Killer Croc for Ra's to fight Batman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Catwoman. She was defeated by Catwoman in the halls of Arkham **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Kevin Michael Richardson) - shown working with Clayface, Mr. Freeze, Cheetah and Riddler for Ra's to fight Batman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Catwoman. He was defeated by Nightwing in the halls of Arkham *Copperhead (David Boat) - stopped by Nightwing for attacking Catwoman *Etta Candy (Kath Saucie) - shown in flashbacks with Steve Trevor helping him and Wonder Woman fight the Nazis in 1944 *Steve Trevor (Lyle Waggoner) - shown in flashbacks helping Wonder Woman fight the Nazis in 1944 *Thomas Wayne (Jeff Bennett) - shown in flashbacks with Steve Trevor and reuniting with Bruce when Wonder Woman saved him from the Nazi commander in 1944. He was later seen in another flashback where he was shot by a masked mugger, who was revealed to be Ras Al Ghul. *Martha Wayne (Kath Soucie) - shown in flashbacks with Steve Trevor and reuniting with Bruce when Wonder Woman saved him from the Nazi commander in 1944. She was later seen in another flashback where she was shot by a masked mugger, who was revealed to be Ras al Ghul *Joker (Jeff Bergman) - shown in a flashback causing mayhem in Wayne Manor, and was killed by Batman, who did it by pushing him into the fire. *Harley Quinn (Sirenia Irwin) - shown in a flashback helping Joker attacking Wayne Manor, only to be devastated when Batman killed Joker *Alfred Pennyworth (Steve Weber) - shown in a flashback suffering from a heart attack, which causes Batman to rage fully kill Joker *Hippolyta (Susan Blakeslee) - shown in flashbacks witnessing Batman, Robin and Catwoman meeting Wonder Woman in Paradise Island, and doesn't approve of Batman and Robin entering *Drusilla/Wonder Girl (Debra Winger) - shown in flashbacks aiding Batman, Wonder Woman, Robin and Catwoman stopping Ares, and was later seen dancing with Robin at a celebration at the end of the first act *Artemis (Eric Luttrel) - shown in flashbacks not liking Batman and Robin *Ares (Troy Baker) - shown in flashbacks attacking Paradise Island when Ra's used him as a distraction *Carmine Falcone (Kevin Blakton) - shown in flashbacks, revealed to be working for Ras al Ghul. *Commissioner Jim Gordon (Jim Ward) - shown talking with Batman and Robin on releasing Catwoman for help *Chief O'Hara (Thomas Lennon) - shown talking with Batman and Robin on releasing Catwoman for help Plot: Catwoman had broken into Mr. Finlay's house to steal a book called, "Lost World of the Ancients", and escapes out the window to give it to Talia al Ghul. Suddenly, Batman and Robin drove into his backyard to confront them, as they were tipped off by Mr. Finlay's alarm. Talia betrays Catwoman to fight Batman and Robin, which starts a little conversion with Catwoman saying, "I don't-like-being-manipulated!", as she nearly scratches Robin's chest, while Batman dodges Catwoman and finally speaks in a odd, but new voice saying, "And we don't like breaking and entering!", which Robin states, "Holy vocal cord surgery, Batman, you're voice has changed!", and he turns to Catwoman to ask her if she's noticed Batman's voice has changed, which she replies, "I've noticed". While Batman states, "Well, old chum, it isn't the first time", and he turns to Catwoman and tells her that Mr. Finlay better be safe, which she replies, "Barely a scratch or three". Meanwhile, Talia enters a limo scene to meet her father (in a silhouette), who is glad that Catwoman came through, and that she helped them get away. Back with Batman and Robin, they defeat Catwoman with Batman wrapping his cape around her, while Robin throws a batarang to cut off a vine that would help her escape. While Robin calls Chief O'Hara, Batman asks her about Talia and why she wanted the book. Catwoman only knew her name, and that she gave her a nice advance fee in gold, so she doesn't get personal with her, though she did manage to take something of hers in her pouch, Robin picks it out of the pouch to find a necklace with a crest on it. In the Batcave, Batman and Robin discover the carvings were revealed from the Bat-Computer, to be referring to the League of Shadows, a dangerous cult. Alfred comes from the Bat-Phone telling them the doctor said Mr. Finlay is fine after Catwoman's sleeping scratch and that he's been bandaged, Robin asks him if he noticed Batman's voice had changed, which he replies, "I've noticed, Master Robin". Robin then asks Batman why Mr. Finlay's safe had an alarm set to alert them in the Batcave, which Batman reveals to Robin that it was the book that forces have been after for years, prompting him to borrow his edition and photograph each page, as he and Alfred remember the night they met one of the greatest heroes the world has ever met over two decades ago. In a flashback in 1944, Thomas Wayne was hosting an auction of antiques to support the war effort. A young Bruce Wayne meets a young Talia and takes her to the kitchen while Ra's was doing something. While suddenly Bruce bumps into a woman named Diana Prince, Captain Steve Trevor and Etta Candy. Bruce wished he could help with the war, but that he's still in elementary school. While Diana tells him that Trevor meant that auctions are pretty boring for children, and that if she was his age, she'd keep her distance from the grown ups and go have some fun, which he accepts. While Etta tells her that she palaver with kids as well as she talks to animals, Steve tells her that it would be bad enough there are so many civilians here, if the code they cracked isn't a ruse, while Diana replies, "Let's hope so, or some of the bidders tonight are in truth...Fifth Columnists for the Reich". During the bidding, Mr. Finlay won the bid by five thousand dollars. Ra's came to him to offer him twice what he paid for the books by tomorrow, while a strange man in glasses offered him at five times that price. But Finlay refused the offer as he searched the books his whole life and that they're not for sale. Which the man replies that they will be free, and orders his right-hand, Conrad to take the box while he has a gun. While Ra's orders his men to his aide. Thomas angrily confronts them saying he won't have weapons brandished in his home. Which the man replies to deal to with him too, as he reveals himself as a Nazi member of the Führer's personal library, where he could find unstoppable weapons lost to the world, as he plans to make an example to other elites who would raise money to fight the fatherland. Steve tells him not to be rude to the hosts, and he plans to deal with them soldier to soldier. As Etta watches, Diana goes somewhere private, where Bruce and Talia watch her in a spinning transformation, where she turned into Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman runs over with her lasso to grip the Nazi's wrist, while Steve punches him. And Etta hits one of them with a vase that was ming. Meanwhile, Bruce and Talia help Mr. Finlay escape the Nazis through a secret passageway in the book shelf. And Talia uses a smoke bomb to make them disappear, the Nazi soldiers try to find them. Meanwhile, Bruce and Talia help Mr. Finlay in the hall of the Secret hallway, when one of the Nazis crashed through the wooden doors to grab the box from Finlay. But Bruce throws a brick towards his head, and he takes the books to help Talia escape. Etta assures Thomas and Martha that Wonder Woman will find him, while Ra's ensures his safety as Talia is with him and is quite capable. Wonder Woman asks Thomas where the secret passageway leads, as he explains it leads to a hidden exit in the east wing, and it ends right outside the hedge maze. Wonder Woman tells Ra's if he is truly here to help, then he and his soldiers will follow the hallway, and she'll take the express route to the maze, as she jumps out the window. Ra's believes she doesn't know who she speaks, but Trevor tells that she is one of the best people he knows, and tells him if he don't want to follow her plan, he'll feel free to stay and protect the civilians while he goes to help rescue the kids. Ra's orders his men to find the children and the books. As Wonder Woman searches for the children, she is suddenly attacked by the Nazis. While Talia overhears this, Bruce hides the books in the bushes so they wouldn't find them. Wonder Woman defeats the Nazis, she goes into the hedge to search for Bruce and Talia. Bruce suddenly bumps into someone. Wonder Woman stops the Nazis shooting at Bruce and Talka, while the other Nazi tries to shoot her, Talia hits his foot with a statue, while Wonder Woman knocks him out, and they go to search for Bruce, who realizes that the figure was Ra's al Ghul, who was only here for the books. Trivia: *The film is rated PG, to honor Adam West. *The end credits show Batman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, Catwoman, Barbara Gordon/Batwoman, Ra's al Ghul, Cheetah, Steve Trevor and Etta Candy dancing to music. *It was revealed that Bruce was 32 years old in 1966, and he was 43 in 1977. *The film is based on the graphic novel, Batman '66 meets Wonder Woman '77, and here are some differences from the comic: **Robin states, "Holy vocal cord surgery, Batman, you're voice has changed!", and Batman replies, "Well, old chum, it's not quite the first time", referencing how Batman was recast from Michael Keaton to both Val Kilmer and George Clooney during the Tim Burton movies. **A scene showing Batman and Robin talking with Commissioner Gordon on letting Catwoman out to take her to Paradise Island. **Catwoman expressing jealousy towards Talia's affections to Batman. **A scene similar to one in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode, The Knights of Tomorrow!, where Dick Grayson grew from Robin to Nightwing as he bid Batman farewell to ride on his Nightcycle. **A flashback showing Dick leaving for college, Batgirl working alongside Batman, but then staying at the bedside of her ailing father, James Gordon. As well Batman mentioning some of his foes growing harsher and desperate, such as Bane, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Red Hood, Lord Death Man, Solomon Grundy, False-Face becoming Clayface, Deadshot, Signalman, Professor Milo, the Terrible Trio, King Cobra, Atom Master, Mr. Camera, Zebra-Man and Atomic Man. **It also shows that Joker has become even more harsher and deranged, such as throwing dynamite, as well as dangerous weapons at Wayne Manor, very much to cause Alfred to heart attack, which Batman flips into flying rage, with Harley saying, "Batman's flipped his cowl, Mr. J!", while Joker doesn't care, as he ends up on the verge of Batman's wrath as he ???, while Harley mourns in horror and sadness. **The flashback also shows a masked mugger shot Thomas and Martha Wayne after their auction event in the alley. It was also revealed when Ra's encountered Bruce in the Batcave after 11 years, he ???, as he was one of his ??? to help become Batman in order for him to ???, as he wants to make Wayne Manor his new headquarters for the League of Shadows. **While Bruce is trying to decipher the location, he hears constant bickering between a hallucination Alfred, and a ghost Joker, and after hearing that Ra's ??? in the ??? when he was a boy, he refused to ???. In a fashion where Popeye and his Angel Side hits his Devil Side in Never Sock a Baby, Bruce and Alfred punch Joker, causing him to poof out of existence. After that, Bruce and Alfred have a heartfelt moment that Alfred was there from the beginning on saving him from falling into madness, and that he's been a true friend and that he'll never forget him, as he hugs him, Alfred states, "You're father would've been proud of you, as I am", as he fades away from existence. Encouraged, Bruce puts back on his Batman suit and rides a new Batmobile that was meant for Nightwing when he was older. **There is another scene added that when Barbara was ???, she gets a call from Nightwing on the Bat-Phone, telling her that he, Wonder Woman and Catwoman were fighting Talia and her goons at her club, and that he needs her in the Batgirl suit again, she tells O'Hara that she is in charge of the force, while she returns to her home, she tells Charlie, her pet parrot that it's time to get back in action as she opens her passageway in her room, and changes into her Batgirl costume and exits out the alleyway to meet them at Arkham Asylum. **At the end when Batman and Wonder Woman discussing building a league of their own, referencing the Justice League, the heroes shown at the end where ??? Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Animation